A Daughter of Avalon
by Liave Ekeli
Summary: Aerelon, a young priestess of the Isle of Avalon finds herself ripped away from the safety of the Isle of Mists and instead thrown into the gossip and plotting at Camelot. Returning to the outside world is a shock, but Aerelon soon discovers that not only


**Disclaimer: **No profit is being made by the author of this story, it is written purely for the author's own enjoyment. No copyright infringement is in any way intended.  
**Author's Notes: **This story contains both some of the plotline from Marion Zimmer Bradley's _The Mists of Avalon_ as well as something from the ledgend of Arthur Pendragon and his Knights of the Round Table, hence the disclaimer. The character of Aerelon belongs to me.

**A Daughter of Avalon**

I am Aerelon, daughter of Raelin, and priestess of the ancient Isle of Avalon, sworn to the service of the mighty Goddess. There are many who serve the Goddess in Avalon, both the lady Morgaine and the high priestess Viviane are my peers in service. Even so, more and more are seduced by the new way of the one God, and his son, Jesus Christ. It has made us of the old ways afraid for the survival of our faith. We fear the followers of this God, not because they worship a different deity than us, but because they are so fierce in their belief that all those who do not worship the same deity as themselves are inferior to them, and should be converted, even at the point of a sword.

But I am not here to tell you all the concerns of those of the old ways. It would not affect you, and even if it did we cannot stop change, even though we sometimes wish to. Change is fleeting, and it flows through time like water does a river, and whether we like it or not, change is necessary to secure our survival.

The only thing I can do, and do in complete truth is to tell you the only story I know well enough to tell convincingly – my own. If I may be so frank as to say it myself, it has turned out to be quite a fine story, filled with all the good that life offers you, and many of the bad things too. It contains beauty and love, but also great sorrow and betrayal. Thankfully it is not quite over yet, there might still be a chapter or two left, but they will not be nearly as exciting as those that already lie behind me.

I was born in the kingdom of Britain, during the reign of king Uther Pendragon. It was a time of peace and great prosperity, the people lived in happiness and safety, and the king was a righteous and just ruler. Through the history of man, no good rule has ever lasted, and neither did that of Uther Pendragon, but I am getting ahead of myself.

When I was very young I was taken from my birth family, consisting of my mother, father and three siblings, two girls and a boy, who were all younger than me. I was brought to the magical Isle of Avalon to be trained as a priestess, and in time be taken into the service of the Goddess. In the beginning of my training I missed my family greatly, but as time went on I seemed to forget them more and more, instead immersing myself in the wisdom of the Goddess. There was much to learn, and I was more than eager to do so.

In the years that followed I never left Avalon, but concentrated fully on completing the tasks that was needed of me in order to be ordained a priestess of the holy Isle. I turned from a girl and into womanhood encased in the mists of Avalon, and I did not realise to a full extent what a shock it would be for me to return to the world outside. If I had known in advance I would probably never had returned, and instead spent my entire life hidden by the mist.

My return to the world outside of Avalon's mists came one day in the year when I had lived for nineteen winters. I had just passed my initiation rites and been ordained a priestess. I was to accompany the lady Morgaine to the city of Camelot where she was to visit her brother, Arthur Pendragon, by then sitting on the throne of Britain like his father before him. The lady Viviane, high priestess of the Goddess, was very keen for all of us to defend the word of the Goddess against the word of those who had been ensnared by the new religion.

It was by far the most exited I had ever been in my life up until then. I was young and adventurous, almost in spite of my training, and I could not wait to see the world outside Avalon again, and to see how much it had changed since I left it all those years ago.

I remember our preparations, and I remember the dress I made to wear outside my service as a priestess. It was simple and plain, with little decoration, but as I see it now to my inner eye, I see it as the most beautiful dress I ever owned. To one who had spent the better part of her life until then in the plain white gown of servitude to the Goddess it was like having the most beautiful ball gown you could ever imagine. I realise in retrospect that all the noble ladies of Camelot must have laughed at me behind my back, but I felt truly beautiful in that dress, and I carried myself with a grace that few of them had. It was a grace of security, taught to those in service of the great Goddess.

Our three-day journey to Camelot was as smooth as could be expected, and on the fourth day I saw the city and the castle Camelot for the first time in my life. I stood in awe for several minutes, just savouring the sight of Britain's most beautiful city. It truly was the city of a king. I remember Morgaine's smile where she stood, some years my senior, watching me take in the sight of her of her childhood home. She seemed happy to return too, no wonder really; she was after all, returning to her family.

As we entered the city the people gave us the road and let us pass, and our small company made its way unhindered through the city and to the mighty castle of Camelot.

The courtyard of the castle was no less bustling with activity than the city outside, traders, jesters, gypsies with soldiers, knights and noblewomen of the court made up an exiting, colourful jumble where there was always more than one thing to look at. At that moment my highest wish would have been to have at least six pairs of eyes.

We were met by two of the king's servants, who were to bring us before the king. The stable boys took our horses, and we continued on into the palace. Camelot was as magnificent a sight from the inside as from the outside. Its stone walls polished as blank as calm water held the ceilings that towered far above our heads, and I was just as struck with its beauty now as I had been when we arrived. The doorframes were decorated with gold and silver filigree, and all the doors had silver handles and hinges. For the first time a building had the ability to make me feel small and insignificant, a farmer's daughter not fit for the halls of kings. Morgaine must have read my feelings, because she turned to me and smiled, taking me by the hand as the king's seneschal came down a set of steps to greet us.

"My good people. The king has sent me to take you to him, as he is with his knights of the round table and could not come to greet you personally."

Morgaine bowed her head in recognition and followed the seneschal. The rest of us did too, at a distance. Morgaine was of royal blood, unlike the rest us, and probably felt more at home here than any other in our travelling company.

At the end of a hallway a door opened for us, and we stepped into a large room dominated by a round table. The king, a tall, strong man with hair the colour of golden straws, sat there, and so did two dozen or so other noblemen. They were the Knights of the Round Table, legendary throughout Britain for their achievements and their code of honour. The king stood and almost ran to us, joy radiating from his face. He embraced Morgaine and lifted her high in the air. She let out a scream and was blushing with embarrassment when he put her down.

"Sister. I have not the words to describe how good it is to see you here. And the rest of your company shall also be welcomed…"  
At his words we all curtsied him like it suits a king, but he waved us off.  
"…Spare me the ceremony, I have not the time, I am far to glad to have you all here. But I am rambling…allow me instead to introduce you to the rest of my knights."  
At that he began walking around the table, introducing the rest of his knights to us.

" This here is Sir Agravaine, son of King Lot of Orkney…Sir Daniel…Sir Elyan… Sir Galahad…Sir Gawain…Sir Lancelot, one of my most trusted brothers in arms…Sir Lionel…"  
And so it continued, until… "This is Sir Constantine of Cornwall, son of Cador…". Just as Arthur spoke the words our eyes met, and I knew at that moment that I would come to love this man, even if he were never even to look at me again. He smiled a gentle sort of smile, just as I curtsied to him as I had done to all the others.

That night there was a feast in preparation for the king's coronation two days from then. It seemed to me like the entire city had seeped into the castle itself, people were singing and dancing, enjoying themselves. Then, suddenly trumpets were blown, and the floor was cleared as the Knights of the Round Table entered it. I remembered something like this from my early childhood, when I still lived with my family. This was a knight's tournament. Of course what I had seen with my father on market day all those years ago had little resemblance to what was now happening around me, but it was similar enough for me to recognise it. The knights spread out, leaving the floor to the two who were to duel. Soon the ladies begun throwing flowers and laurel leaves at the pair on the floor, and they smiled, greeting their audience before the stood to face each other.

As the first metallic sound of sword against sword was heard in the room, the two knights duelling had all the people's attention, mine included. I watched with appreciation as the duel progressed, seeing with the eyes of one knowing the dynamics of battle well enough to understand that the two knights on the floor were among the very best swordsmen of the land. Swallowed up in watching the fight as I was, you can understand my surprise when the knight Constantine appeared behind me. The moment before I turned to find him there, it was as if I could feel his presence. I turned my head and found myself looking into his pair of enchanting green eyes.  
When he spoke his voice was dark, like a wind's whisper in the darkest of nights.  
"Are you enjoying yourself, my lady?"  
I felt his body against mine, so near he stood by me, and yet I felt strangely calm. I concluded it must be the power of the training of the Holy Isle that kept my head high instead of wishing to sink into the ground.  
"Yes. I can see even from here that the two combatants are exceedingly skilled swordsmen. So are you all, I presume, since you were summoned to the king's table."  
He smiled, and there was a trace of laughter in his voice.  
"Your eyes do indeed not deceive you, my lady. Your ability to distinguish a poor swordsman from a good one sets you apart from most of the women of this court. Is this also some skill that the Isle of Avalon teaches its people?"  
"It is a skill that is sometimes taught. The followers of the Goddess oppose violence when it can be avoided, but realise the importance of a good defence."  
Silence fell as we both stood watching the duel for a time. The combatants had good stamina, but by now they were both tiring.  
"I am fighting next" he said "and you may know it is the custom of knights to seek a blessing from those for whom he fights."  
"That is the custom" I agreed.  
"And now I seek your blessing. Give it if you will, but at least tell me the name of her whom I fight for tonight…"  
At that I smiled and faced him, attaching a flower to a part of his leather armour.  
"If you want the blessing of a nameless, it is yours, for my name I do not yet see fit to give you"

Silence. It seemed I had successfully stunned him with my answer. Then the crowds started calling out after the next pair to duel, after first having paid healthy amounts of tributes to those who had gone before. He was called to the floor and left my side without hesitation, but before he went he gave me a look that I will never forget. It was not hurt, nor anger, it was more of love and lust. That was the first time I had ever felt coveted by any man, and I had been warned again and again not to fall into it blindly.  
Morgaine, with a distraught look on her face, pulled me from this reverie.  
"Aerelon, do you have a moment?"  
I nodded, and followed her out of the room without a word. In a deserted hallway away from the grand hall I halted her to a stop.  
"Morgaine…you look distraught, what is wrong?"  
Up until then, Morgaine had appeared quite calm, but now she suddenly fell into a fit of tears. I held her until the worst of it gave away, then asked her again what the matter was. She sobbed still, but tried her best effort to tell me.  
"Oh Aerelon, I… Do you remember the last night of Beltane?"  
I smiled "How could I forget, you were given away as the Virgin Huntress…"  
Morgaine did not smile, only more tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Yes…given to the Horned One, the one to catch the King Stag…" there was a pause. "You know, of course, like I also do, that one is not supposed to know the identity of The Horned One… but now I cannot help it…"  
She broke into tears once more. I tried to comfort her as best I could, but I could do little.  
"What do you mean you cannot help it? You know who was the Horned One? And why should it matter to such a great extent?"  
Silence fell for a while, and it seemed Morgaine struggled to control herself so she could tell.  
"I know the identity of the Horned One, because he revealed it to me himself, not knowing I was the Virgin Huntress. The Horned One was my brother Arthur… and it matters so greatly because I now carry a child within me…fathered by my own brother."

Just after the final words had come from her lips she collapsed, and I had enough trouble getting her to her room, so it took me a while before the significance of what she had told me sank in. After some consideration I concluded that this must have been Viviane's work. The High Priestess was such a fierce protector of the Old Ways she was willing to do anything, risk anyone, including her own niece, to save the Old Religion. And now that was exactly what she had done…

It was the darkest hours of the night before I could bring myself to leave Morgaine's side, though she had been asleep for many hours before then. In the silence of her room I had sent my prayers to the Goddess to give me the strength and wisdom required to withstand darkness and despair and instead be a light in the darkness to those who had not been as fortunate. The hours of silence and prayer did strengthen me, and despite Morgaine's shocking news I left her room with a clearer and stronger mind than I had entered it. I would support and help Morgaine in any way I could, I had decided, while making every effort not to get caught up in all the plots and rumours circulating the king's court.

In the Great Hall the feast was still going strong, but I decided I had had enough of festivities for the night and instead headed to the stables with the intent to take a night ride to clear my thoughts further. I found my horse in the castle stables, a black mare that had served me since I was a child, and served me well. I had just laid the saddle on her, when I heard a familiar dark voice behind me.  
"Do I have to go through all this trouble just to find out your name?"  
I turned, and found Sir Constantine leaning against the wall behind me. I could not hide a smile when I answered him.  
"What trouble are you referring to, my lord?"  
He moved a few steps closer. "First, you grant me your blessing but not your name, and then you disappear before my very eyes. Tell me my lady, what magic does the Holy Isle really teach its priestesses?"  
"You will not hear that from me, my lord. The people pf Avalon are sworn to protect the Goddess' secrets, and I will not break an oath to a deity only to satisfy your curiosity…" It was said with a smile, but the meaning was serious enough. The priestesses of Avalon knew of the nature's magic, sure enough, but we did not use it at random. My disappearance that evening certainly had nothing to do with magic, but he needn't know that.  
He changed conversations.  
"Are you going to ride?"  
"I'm not sure I'm even going to dignify that question with an answer, for if the king's knight cannot see as much I am not sure he deserves his rank"  
"Let me accompany you."  
"Why should I do that? Are you afraid I will fall off and hurt myself?"  
" I credit a daughter of the Holy Isle with better horsemanship than that. But it is not safe to ride in this time of night, even less so alone… I care only for your safety, my lady."

I didn't need further persuasion. After all I could not deny my attraction towards him for myself, but he didn't need to see he could have me that easily. I had too much power and pride for that, something which I later came to think was the reason why, after our ride, as he helped me out of the saddle our lips met for a short while. In truth it was barely a kiss, one's lips brushing against the other's, but it was enough to make my heart race inside me, and my breathing stop for a short moment. Then he politely excused his behaviour, as it suits a knight, something that in reality only made me want to kiss him again, but I did not. Instead I said with a whisper  
"I am Aerelon"


End file.
